The gleeroom
by goldconverse
Summary: This is an easy going story about all the lovable glee characters all sharing a chat room. Its fun its quick flowing and its fun to read and write. referances to sex and stuff. I hope you enjoy, more characters will be introduced in later chapters!
1. Tantrums

**Hi, this is my new fanfic story. I'ts the glee chatroom and all of the names and themes will be original with no copies from other facebook/chatroom ideas. My aim is to make you laugh and for the story to be very easy to read. The chapters will be long and be uploaded twice a week'ish' hope you like :D**

* * *

Rachel-MyheadBand Finn-Frankentein Quinn-Lucy Kurt-Unicorn Brittany-Duck Blaine-DapperOne Santana-SexyBitch Sam-Biebster Puck-Puckster

Tina-Vampire Mike-bubbletoes Artie-Wheelz Mercedes-DivaQueen Burt: Baldy sugar-sparkles

The "Glee room"

Lucy: Sam what do you want to do tonight?

Biebster: Color me mine, we never did go last year

Lucy: Sam, I'm 18!

Biebster: sorry *blushes*

Sparkles: can I come?

Lucy: sorry Sugar, its a date kind of thing

Bubbletoes: Why don't you go dancing?

Lucy: *nods*

Biebster: *shakes head*

Bubbletoes: nvm then *sigh*

Unicorn: Who wants to go to Breadsticks say 'I'

DivaQueen: I

Vampire: I

DapperOne: I

Frankentein: I

MyHeadBand: I

Unicorn: meet you all there at 8?

Frankentein/DapperOne/DivaQueen/MyHeadBand/Vampire: *nods*

DapperOne: why do you wanna go to breadsticks?

Unicorn: I'm hungry, duh. why are you being such a dipshit today?

DapperOne: Oh, ok...sorry...*sobs silently*

Sparkles: dont be so rude Kurt, I thought better of you!

Unicorn: sorry, I'm just really hungry and even though its impossible, hormonal!

DapperOne: s'okay...wait what?

Sparkles: What's wrong with you Kurt?

SexyBitch: You were a moody bitch in Glee today lady face

Unicorn: Fuck off Santana. and thats rich coming from you!

DapperOne: *high fives Kurt*

Unicorn: *smirks at Santana

SexyBitch: Brittany come help me, I've got no come back

Duck: QUACK!

Vampire: Nice :P

MyHeadBand: ENOUGH WITH THE BITCH FIGHT!

Frankentein: Hey Rach, want me to pick you up?

MyHeadBand: thanks Finn,I would love that. see you in 5 :D

10 minutes later

MyHeadBand: Finnick Ray Hudson if you dont get your butt round here fast mine is going to freeze!

Frankentein: Car broke down, lucky Kurt was in the back with Blaine

DapperOne: Kurt your sexy when fixing cars ; )

Unicorn: blaine, not infront of the kids!

Duck: Quack!

MyHeadBand: finally...why is Blaine and Kurt both in greese?

Frankentein: Um...Kurt started it!

Unicorn: I didnt! Blaine just couldn't restrain himself so he got covered in my greese

DapperOne: Totally worth it

Baldy: are you mistreated my son?

DapperOne: no sir no *salut*

Unicorn: *Bangs head with hand*

Duck: Kurt don't result to self harm because your boyfriend is sexually active!

Unicorn: No Britts, it didnt even leave a mark

DivaQueen: can you guys hurry up, me and Tina are starving!

Vampire: pones tu culo de mierda aquí ahora Hummel!

DapperOne: WOW, calm down Tina, we're nearly there!

Vampire: how'd you know what I said?

DapperOne: I'm a language wizard, and my mum's spanish...

Vampire: I guess I should apoliguise to Kurt

Unicorn: why, what did you say?

Vampire/DapperOne: ...

Lucy: Sam I know you wanted to suprise me but taking me to a kids play area...not fun!

Biebster: my sister loves it here!

Lucy: sam, shes 6!

Biebster: *hangs head in shame*

SexyBitch: I know what will cheer you up blondy! *winks*

Lucy: NO, he's mine Bitch!

SexyBitch: WOW, sorry Q

Unicorn: we are here. whats everyone going to order?

DivaQueen: chicken curry

Vampire: Pasta

DapperOne: Fish and chips (ikr!)

Frankentein: Breadsticks house special

MyHeadBand: Pasta

SexyBitch: so are you like sitting at a table chatting via phone with the people sitting next to you?

Frankentein/Vampire/Unicorn/DapperOne/MyHeadBand/DivaOne: *nods*

SexyBitch: wow, just wow

Duck: *shakes head in disaproval*

SexyBitch: Britts your one to talk, your on the toilet right now with your phone!

Duck: Quack?

SexyBitch: s'okay Babe

DivaQueen: Is that a peice of glass in my korma?

Unicorn: hahaha!

DapperOne: Flick it off

DivaQueen: its stuck in the chicken

SexyBitch: where abouts *winks*

Vampire: dont be so bloody Smutty, its only a breast of chicken

SexyBitch: wow, asian has a mouth

Vampire: *death glare* *bares fangs* I'm coming for you Lopez

SexyBitch: are you now *winks* I didnt think I was your type

Unicorn: Santana please, we are trying to eat here, and you constant referances to sex, really isnt helping the mood.

DapperOne: Kurt would making out in the toilets help?

Baldy: I'm warning you now boy, if I see any funny buisness. any at all, and you'll be locked in that cupboard without any meals for a week!

Unicorn: Dad, stop watching Harry Potter

Baldy: No, me and Carol are having fun

DapperOne: Kurt, can we please go to the toilets!

Baldy: *evil glare*

DapperOne: ooops, forgot you were there1

Baldy: do you use protection Blaine?

Biebster: HAHAHAH!

_Puckster has logged on_

Puckster: do you?

DapperOne: sure now Puck logs on

MyHeadBand: seriously, Kurt go with Blaine. The eye sex across the table is really uncomfortable

Baldy: Im warning you no-

Unicorn: yes we know Dad

Baldy: *frowns*

DapperOne: KURT!

Vampire: omg, Blaine!

Unicorn: FINE, yes. lets go to the bathroom!

Frankentein: Blaine is such a baby when it comes to not getting his way

Lucy: what happened?

Vampire: he started to cry, then scream. then he rolled on the floor kicking and screaming

Unicorn: Blaine your really not turning me on after what you just did

DapperOne: vete a la mierda

Vampire: BLAINE!

Baldy: what did he say?

Vampire: that he loves kurt *looks down at hands nervously*

Lucy: whats happening now?

DivaQueen: why do you care

Lucy: Sam is SO boring, I seriously need to get rid of him. talking to you guys helps

DivaQueen: well ok then, Kurt just came back in from the toilets with an annoyed look on his face. Blaine still hasnt come out yet...oh wait...thats him, he's out of the toilet

MyHeadBand: oh no, Kurt new marc Jacobs shirt is covered with water! *gulp*

Unicorn: NO! YOU GO BACK IN THERE AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU DID. AND DONT YOU DARE COME BACK, YOU STAY IN THE CORNER FOR 18 MINUTES!

Sparkles: scary Kurt

Puckster: oh crap. the last time he sounded this angry was when I made him a birthday cake last year and it wasnt up to his standard

MyHeadBand: Puck, that was because it had a icing cock on it!

Puckster: oh yeah, then it got on his shirt and he burnt my jacket that I left in the hallway. good luck guys!

DivaQueen: *gulps*

DapperOne: Thanks, I think Kurt really has it in for me

Unicorn: did I say you got to talk to friends? your being punished blaine for your bad behaviour, so NO talking!

DapperOne: But-

Unicorn: NO!

Puckster: why 18 minutes?

Unicorn: thats how old he is

Puckster: thats why I lie, it makes getting middle schoolers easier! ;)

Vampire: *scoffs* your sick

Puckster: I know, that why I couldnt come with you guys to breadsticks

Vampire: thats not what I, you know what, never mind *shakes head*

_10 minutes later..._

DivaQueen/Vampire/Unicorn/MyHeadBand/Frankentien: WORST MEAL EVER!

DapperOne: easy for you to say, you weren't the ones standing in a corner for 18 minutes. did you know how many people asked if I was okay? it was SO embaressing. I will get you back Kurt

Unicorn: you deserved it blaine, you threw another hissy fit in the bathroom and splashed me with water!

* * *

**ok so I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. let me know if you think I should write more? also can you maybe give me some ideas of other characters and chat names. reviews will be much loved! xx**


	2. Jackets

**hi, I still need loads more ideas for chat names. here is a list of names I need: Nick,Thad,Wes,Trent,Rory,Sebastian, Will,Sue,Figgins,Emma,Jacob and the jesus guy whose names I can't remember. It'll come to me in a sec...JOE HART! yeah joe I need a name for. so if you dont mind having some ideas would mean a lot**

* * *

Gleeroom

Wheelz: hey! why didn't anyone tell me someone set up a chatroom :(

MyHeadBand: I asked Blaine at breadsticks since he had credit

DapperOne: I told Kurt to tell you because I ran out of battery

Unicorn: I asked Mercedes 'cause I lost your number

DivaQueen: I broke my iphone so I asked Puck

Puckster: I told to Sugar, since your going out

Sparkles: I forgot when we started making out so I facetimed Tina to tell you

Vampire: I asked Sam since he was going to football practise

Biebster: I told Quinn since she was cheerleading and I felt ill

Lucy: I asked Finn because he was going to pick Artie up for practise

Frankentein: My car broke down so we both walked/wheeled separetly. I texted mike to tell you

Bubbletoes: I asked Santana because she was cheerleading and I needed to pee real bad

SexyBitch: I had to tie my lace, so I asked Britts

Duck: Quack

Wheelz: oh yes, Britts did say quack to me but I thought she just took an overdose of her DIPSHIT PILLS, YOU COULD HAVE ALL TEXTED ME YOU IDIOTS!

DivaQueen: I'm sorry hun

Unicorn: I didn't have your number so I'm off the hook! :)

DapperOne: shut up ^^

Unicorn: *evil glare*

MyHeadBand: sorry Artie, we all had a lot on

Wheelz: you could have just said that, I just had to sit through an hour of excuses

Duck: I tried but some people just dont know Duckish

SexyBitch: I understand Britts, you tried :)

Lucy: So have you forgiven Blaine yet Kurt?

Unicorn: nope, he still has to hand wash my shirt and he just said shut up so I'm back to being pissed

Vampire: way to go Blaine!

DapperOne: I'm sorry, impulse

Unicorn: impulse my arse

Baldy: kurt play nice!

Lucy: *giggle*

Wheelz: so what happened on chat yesturday?

SexyBitch: Sam took quinn to a childrens play area, some of the guys went to breadsticks, Blaine threw a tantrum and Kurt got bitchy. oh and Brittany discovered a new language

Duck: quack quack

Wheelz: anyway...

DivaQueen: OMG! Im watching paranormal activity 3 and I'm peeing myself

Lucy: HAHAHA!

Biebster: the first one is the best

DivaQueen: yep, I'm turning this shit off

Sparkles: Whats your favourite movies guys?

Wheelz: flushed away

Lucy: Inkheart

Unicorn: do you even need to ask, sound of music!

DapperOne: shallow hal

Frankentein: over the hedge

MyHeadBand: Les miserables

Puckster: bruno!

Duck: three little duckling

SexyBitch: mean girls, I love lindsay lohan!

Vampire: hannah

Bubbletoes: the girl with the dragon tatoo

Sparkles: Puck that movie is horrible

Puckster: Its hilarious

Frankentien: dude, that guy is manky

Unicorn: no comment

DapperOne: Kurt, I finished drying your shirt...

Unicorn: iron in!

Lucy: poor blainers

Unicorn: ONLY I GET TO CALL HIM THAT!

MyHeadaBand: Give me a minutes I

Frankentein: I need to get my story straight

Puckster: my friends are in the bathroom

SexyBitch: getting higher than the empire state

Sparkles/DivaQueen: my lover she's waiting for me

Sparkles: HEY!

DivaQueen: that was my line, bitch!

Sparkles: no way, I sung it better

DivaQueen: you think do you

Sparkled: mmm

DivaQueen: I challenge you to a Diva off

Unicorn: bitch fight, exciting!

Puckster: calm down Kurt, your going ott

Unicorn: Its only a few hats!

Lucy: Kurt, seriously Mercedes doesnt need custom made t-shirts to win

DivaQueen: what do they say

Unicorn: Mercedes is No.1 Bitches!

MyHeadBand: *clears throat*

Unicorn: But Rachel is a clear 2nd

MyHeadBand: *mutters pointlessly*

kue-rbvwg-ukjbasjkcb dc ibcew -

ATTENTION ALL CHATROOM USERS, YOU HAVE NOW EXCEPTED VISITORS-

MyHeadBand: who did it?

Unicorn: blaine!

DapperOne: I didnt do anything

Wes: Hello Glee clubbers

Thad: Blaine, Kurt, Hi!

Nick: Hi thanks for letting us join b

DapperOne: I didnt do anything

Trent: beg to differ

Puckster: your names suck btw

Trent: says you

Vampire: wow, im guessing trent is the sarcastic one

Thad/Nick:Wes: That's Kurt

Unicorn: fuck off

Baldy: *clears throat*

Unicorn: sorry dad

Bubbletoes: who let you on?

Wes: Blaine

DapperOne: what did I do!

Unicorn: you added them to the list of people allowed in the chat

DapperOne: oh, ok. so all I have to do is this...*clicks delete on Thad, Wes,Nick,Trent*

Wes: NOOO!

Thad: goodbye

Nick: we'll see you when we get better names

Trent: I never liked you anyways blaine

Unicorn: are they gone?

Duck: shhh

Unicorn: dont shhh me!

Duck: SHHHH!

Unicorn: what's that Britts, is that code for something rude?

Duck: no

Unicorn: then why did you shhh me, when nobody's around

Duck: quACk QuaCk QuAck QUack! (why dont you shut the fuck up hummel)

Unicorn: what does that mean?

SexyBitch: HAHAHAHA! well done Britts

Unicorn: ?

DapperOne: Kurt, I finshed ironing your shirt

Unicorn: do it again then!

SexyBitch: Kurt your mean to your boyfriends

Unicorn: I didnt ask for your opinion Lopez

Frankentein: hey blaine, wanna play some hoops out front

DapperOne: Kurts locked me in the bathroom untill I finish his shirt

Frankentein: I wondered where you were, I knew you came round

Vampire: Kurt, your being really harsh

DivaQueen: Kurt whats wrong

Unicorn: nothing

Bubbletoes: you've been horrible to Blaine so obviously somethings making you mad

Duck: was it me shhh'ing you?

Unicorn: no

MyHeadBand: then what

Wheelz: Is it Blaine and that he's not putting out?

DapperOne: Hey, I put out plenty

Baldy: !

Unicorn: It's not any of those things, Its just...ugh...I cant tell Blaine

DapperOne: wait, what!

_DapperOne excluded from chat.._

Frankentein: tell us

Unicorn: I think Blaines cheating on me!

MyHeadBand: Why?

Baldy: WHAT!

_baldy excluded from chat..._

Unicorn: I think he's having a fling with Sebastian

Vampire: why think that?

Unicorn: he's always getting texts from him, and meeting him for coffee

DivaQueen: oh boo

Frankentein/Wheelz/Puckster/Bubbletoes/Biebster: WE'LL KILL HIM!

Unicorn: no dont do that, he's locked in the bathroom anyways

Frankentein: not blaine, Sebastian

Puckster: seriously this Sebastian is nasty. I met his dad,..Ugh

Unicorn: I'll go talk to him

Duck: good luck

_Unicorn has left the chat_

Lucy: I hope Blaine isnt doing anything bad

MyHeadBand: same

Frankentien: I just got told by Burt to let him back on, should I

Bubbletoes: Yeah

Vampire: and get blaine back too

DivaQueen: dont say anything though, thats for Kurt to do

_Baldy has entered chat_

_DapperOne has entered chat_

DapperOne/Baldy: what did I miss?

* * *

**Kurt is so bitchy, its funny calling it hormonal. hormonal Kurt! hee hee. anywayd review and check out my awesome others stories: kurts surf school, the kicker cheerleader and me, and the park. all of them are klaine fics and all my stories can be found on scarves & coffee with the same username. Goldconverse!**


	3. cat's

**Hiya sorry its taken forever, warnings: references to sex and porn**

* * *

Frankentein: Hey, anybody know how to get a cat down from a tree

DapperOne: Nope sorry

Vampire: get it down with a treat

Frankentein: we don't have any

Bubbletoes: whose cat is it?

Frankentein: no idea

Sparkles: I've got a little puppy dog, she's called diamonds

Bubbletoes: I've got a fish

Sparkles: Me too, I've got a pony, 8 fish, 4 hamsters, 3 bunny rabbits and 4 cat's

Vampire: ...

Bubbletoes: ...my fish is called bubbles...

Vampire: that's good mike

Unicorn: Finn, where are you

Frankentein: Outside the house

Unicorn: I'll be down there in a sec

Frankentein: thanks dude

Unicorn: Don't you call me that again Finn Hudson

Frankentein: Sorry :(

DapperOne: thanks Finn now Kurt's left in the middle of our scheduled make out session

Frankentein: DUDE! that's my brother

DapperOne: -.- you had it coming...

Unicorn: Holy **** that cat's up high

Duck: Lord Tubbington! dinner!

MyHeadBand: oh no

DivaQueen: Brittany where's Lord Tubbington

Duck: I don't know, he left early this morning to pick up some porn but he's not come back

MyHeadBand: Brittany go round Kurt and Finn's house, your cat is there

Duck: But lord tubbington ate my drivers license

Wheelz: I'll roll you round there

Duck: OK! :D

Bitch: Brittany what about the cookies in the oven

Duck: can you watch them for my sanny, Lord tubbington needs me

Unicorn: ARRGGG! Brittany your cat can scratch

Frankentein: ha ha ha aha aha Kurt just got scratched 10 times by that fluffy cat

Unicorn: not funny Finnick Ray Hudson!...and now I'm bleeding great. If Brittany doesn't get here now that cat is going to murder me

DapperOne: come back upstairs then, I've been looking at your browser history and I think we need a chat

Unicorn: OMG! YOU DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!

sexyBitch: Kurt watches porn? wanky

Duck: maybe him and Lord Tubbington could watch it together?

sexyBitch: maybe...

DapperOne: no it's not porn it's something else...something much worse

sexyBitch: not a sex tape of you a porcelain is it

DapperOne: nope, sorry to disappoint we don't roll that way

Unicorn: Look Blaine it's not that bad is it

DapperOne: I'm still offended you would search that stuff when you have me

Unicorn: sorry I can't stop laughing

DapperOne: Hey! :(

Unicorn: I'm sorry but your not really a body builder are you

sexyBitch: WOW, Hummel went there

DapperOne: I've got abs!

BubbleToes: Mine are better

Biebster: so are mine, anyway Kurt has better abs

Unicorn: I'm both intrigued and creeped out about how you know that

Biebster: I've seen you in gym..

sexyBitch/Unicorn/Lucy: YOU'RE GAY!

Biebster: I'm not

sexyBitch: why else were you staring at Hummel

DapperOne: Don't look at my boyfriends chest

Unicorn: I'm suddenly enjoying this conversation

Frankentein: Kurt the cat's hissing at you whilst your on your phone

Unicorn: couldn't you just tell me, I'm standing right next to you

Frankentein: only way to get your attention

Lucy: I've never seen Lord Tubbington, what he/she like?

Frankentein: white

Unicorn: evil

Frankentein: fluffy

Unicorn: creepy

Frankentein: male

Unicorn: judgmental

Frankentein: sweet

Unicorn: vicious

Duck: sex addictive

Lucy: okay?

DivaQueen: Hey Kurtsie can we go shopping later pleaaaaaassssssse?

Unicorn: sure

DapperOne: but Kuuuuurrrrrttttt we have a date

Unicorn: you told everyone that I searched something inappropriate so no stix for you

DapperOne: Fine I'll go with Sebastian

Unicorn: Sorry 'cedes can't go tonight I've got a date with my man

DivaQueen: *sigh* fine have fun

DapperOne: much better :P

Frankentein: anyway the cat is down from the tree thanks to Brittany

Duck: I know I'm amazing

sexyBitch: well done Britt's now lets eat those cookies!

Duck: Sorry Santana I cant I'm going to the Lima bean with Artie

Wheelz: It'll be for an hour or so

SexyBitch: well, okay then I'll ice the cookies on my own

Duck: leave some for me to do please

sexyBitch: OK

MyHeadBand: Can I help I love icing cookies?

sexyBitch: Fuck no

MyHeadBand: don't need to be so mean about it

sexyBitch: look at my face, Is it bothered :I

MyHeadBand: not really

Frankentein: hey lay off, come round mine Rachel me, you, Kurt and Blaine are gonna make some cookies

Unicorn: are we?

Frankentein: It'll be fun

DapperOne: please Kurt, then we can go to Bread stix after?

Unicorn: okay cool

MyHeadBand: be there in 10

Frankentein: can't wait

* * *

**I would love to see what you thought so please review. ideas are welcome too! x **


	4. Guessing games

MyHeadBand: so whose messed up idea was it to go to breadstixs anyway?

Unicorn: can't remember, Blaine?

DapperOne: I think it was Brittany

Duck: nope, nah uh, wasn't me

Unicorn: actually it was you Brittany

SexyBitch: What happened, I thought Brittany and 4 eyes were going to the 'bean'?

Wheelz: we were...but.. Brittany wanted cookies

Frankentein: so when Rachel got there Brittany had used all of the ingredients to make a sort of weird soupy thing

Unicorn: So then Rachel threw a fit and demanded that Finn took her out somewhere

MyHeadBand: I resent that Hummel!

DapperOne: anyways..After some convincing Finn said he would and Brittany said, and I quote "Me's wanna go suck face with the waitress at the stix"

Wheelz: damn straight!

Unicorn: So Artie agreed and so they all intruded on mine and Blaine's date!

DapperOne: damn straight!

Wheelz: -.-

Unicorn: ARTIE! the bitch glare is MINE! -.-

Wheelz: soz, but Blaine took mine!

SexyBitch: you sucked face with the waitress Britt Britt?

Duck: no, her day off

SexyBitch: oh cool, she isn't good enough for you anyway Britts

Duck: yeah, she totally has fake boobs

Frankenstein: haha! she so does

MyHeadBand: you were looking at her breasts?!

Unicorn: 'fake breasts'

Frankenstein: no, maybe? yours are way better!

Sparkles: no there not, your hobbit of a girlfriend is so flat chested she's basically male. If you want to see some real stuff just ask Sugar! My dad payed for me to get 2 minor boob implants last summer and I've gotten laid everyday ever since!

Vampire: what a slut!

Sparkles: WATCH IT ASIAN

Vampire: as Santana would say "just keepin' it real"

SexyBitch: I've taught you well *nod of approval*

DapperOne: so boobs and things aside, can I ask you guys a favor?

DivaQueen: anything you want my bbf's bf!

Wheelz: we're listening

DapperOne: I was wondering if I can invite some of the warblers from dalton into the chat? please?

SexyBitch: cute prep school boys are such easy fucks

Puckster: damn, you don't happen to know the sister school girls blaine?

DapperOne: no, not really

Puckster: damn!

Beibster: Sure Blaine, those guys seem nice

Lucy: not Sebastian though, all of us hate him

DapperOne: wahh? why?

Puckster: cause he eye fucks you to make Kurtie Jealous

BubbleToes: how can you not notice, he does it all the time

Vampire: he always flirts even though you have Kurt

DapperOne: wow! I never realized this

Unicorn: well you have quite oblivious Blaine, look at how long it was before you realized you liked me!

DapperOne: point taken. so kurt, you're not mad?

Unicorn: of course I am, I hate that manicured twat! but I know you love me so I'm not insecure about you running off with him..

Lucy: good for you Kurt

Jeffy: Um..hey guys?

Nicky: That was interesting..

Unicorn: oh god, you heard all that didn't you

Jeffy: maybe, Blaine added us a while ago

Unicorn: BLAINE!

DapperOne: I'm sorry Kurt

SexyBitch: so, how many of you are there and btw your chat names suck!

Jeffy: just me and Nick, and we know but we would forget them otherwise

DivaQueen; hey preppy boy's try guess who we are, I know Kurt and Blaine kinda gave themselves away but try guess the rest of us

Nicky: So ok, Unicorn: Kurt DapperOne: Blaine...

Jeffy: SexyBitch: Santana, so obvious even with the name

SexyBitch: yep

Duck: who are you? are you aliens?

Puckster: no, there blaines fuck buddies

DapperOne: HEY!

Jeffy: DUDE!

Nicky: how did he know!

SexyBitch: wanky

Nicky: haha I was joking

SexyBitch: not in my fantasies you aren't

Jeffy: So Puckster is puck I'm going on a whim here

Puckster: well done blazer buddy

Lucy: Puck I can't believe we were ever a couple!

Nick: HA, Lucy is either Mercedes, Quinn, Rachel or...well anyone

Lucy: I am indeed one of those girls

Vampire: this is fun

Wheelz: lol I can't believe this is all happening outside at the breadstix parking lot

Frankenstein: Yeah well Rachel has the keys and she's in the bathroom...still..she's very dramatic!

MyHeadBand: HEY! Finn!

Jeffy: this is all too easy MyHeadBand: Rachel and Frankenstein: Finn

Frankenstein: god rach, you blew our cover!

Vampire: So whose left?

DivaQueen: me

Lucy: me

Biebster: me

Bubbletoes: me

Duck: me

Sparkles: me

Baldy: me

Unicorn: dad, why are you on here?

Nicky: Baldy: Kurt's dad!

Baldy: Thanks a lot Kurt!

Unicorn: sorry!

Baldy: you better be

DivaQueen: lol Kurt, hi Burt!

Duck: Is that who came into your room when we made out Kurt?

Unicorn: yes it is boo

Jeffy: Duck: Brittany and DivaQueen: Quinn?

DivaQueen: nope

Duck: why do you want me to duck?

Jeffy: definitely Brittany

Vampire: Hurry up, do some guessing!

Nicky: oh oh Beibster: Sam, Kurt told me you had a JB faze!

Beibster: Justin is amazing

DivaQueen: no way white boy, he's just a little kid

Puckster: a little girl to be exact

Wheelz: snigger, damn straight!

Nicky: Wheelz: artie

Wheelz: yep, thought you'd have got it already

Jeffy: he's a bit slow though. Umm DivaQueen said 'white boy' so I'm guessing you're Mercedes

DivaQueen: grrr I wanted to win!

Lucy: who is left?

Vampire: me

Sparkles: me and my big piles of money

BubbleToes: well that gave it away ^^

Nicky: Sparkles:Sugar and BubbleToes is the song you danced to at the benefit Blaine and Kurt went to, Mike!

BubbleToes: I was amazing with that dance

Vampire: yes you were hunny

Nicky: haha you gave it away

Vampire: no I didn't I take it back!

Jeffy: Vampire: Tina, mike's girlfriend

Lucy: and who am I, now that I've won?

Jeffy: Quinn, the prettiest girl at McKinely!

Lucy: :) x

SexyBitch: well done boy's now tell me which one of you is a capital V virgin and I can help you make sure it goes away

Nicky: Private chat?

Jeffy: Nick!

Lucy: haha. He has been manipulated by Santana

Jeffy: yes he has, although I may be Hypnotized by you :)

Lucy: oh, really

Jeffy: I saw you're facebook account and you are beautiful x

Lucy: If I saw yours I bet you were too! x

Jeffy: Well, Quinn. would you like to go on a date with me and you can see yourself x

Lucy: I would love to xx

Jeffy: private chat? xx

Lucy: private chat xx

Unicorn: They are so meant for each other

DapperOne: I know

Nicky: go jeff!

SexyBitch: what! we misses it because of dirty talk!

Nicky: very Sexy dirty talk babe

SexyBitch: call you later babe


End file.
